Digging Deep
by Raven's Secret
Summary: Part 1 of a 5 part series. A blast of oneshots about Raven and her deepest, darkest thoughts. RaeBB
1. Rain

**Author's Note: Well, I'm back after a two month leave! My summer was okay, I guess. Of course, babysitting three days a week from 6:30 in the morning until 5:00 at night can be kind of intimidating, but oh well. The two kids I babysat are brats, and so are their parents, so…wait…why am I telling you this? Okay, on to the story. This is part one of a five part series (for details, read my page). This part is focused on Raven. I am going to warn you now, some of these chapters will be linked together as more twoshots or threeshots than just oneshots. So beware. Now, on with chapter one!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Rain

* * *

The teenager lay on her back, hands behind her head, eyes closed. A small, rare smile crept over her lips. Slowly, daintily, eyelids raised, revealing her purple orbs to the world. The clouds above her were hard, dark, and cold. And wet, can't forget wet. A light rain had begun to fall, slowly soaking Raven. But she didn't mind. At a time like this, the empath would have given anything to lay quietly in the rain. 

But she never could get her wish, could she? As she watched the sky, the unmistakable squeak of the door to the roof sounded, revealing a green teenager. Though Raven couldn't see his face, she could feel he was smiling. And it was aimed towards her. Her mouth habitually opened, ready to tell him to shut up and leave. But the teen was never given the chance to answer, because there was nothing _to_ answer. A soft sound came from his direction, but it was not cast from his mouth, but his feet. He had slowly shuffled his way over to her, his body lowering next to hers. Without a word, her head turned slightly to face him.

He was wearing his newest outfit: black tripp pants with purple stitching, ¾ finger black gloves, black shoes with purple laces, and a black shirt with a purple line off to the right side of the front. He had really gotten into black lately, and Raven had had a hunch that it was because of his mood. Usually he emitted happy, grateful, and spunky emotions. But lately, they had all been reversed. Lately his mind was all about the sorrow, the rage, the guilt. It had frightened Raven how much guilt he felt. But, he hadn't done anything wrong, so what was bugging him?

"Hey." There was something new. Raven spoke first.

"Hey." Beast Boy mimicked.

"Wanna talk about something?"

"Nah." He had been quieter, too.

"Okay." And it was left at that. If he didn't want to talk, he wouldn't talk. He had always been stubborn like that. Happy had always tried to convince her it was cute, but she refused to listen. How could being stubborn be cute? So his eyes got a mischievous glint in them when he was set in his ways? So his nose crinkled slightly? So his ears wiggled when he smirked? It wasn't like she cared…or even noticed.

For what seemed like an hour, the pair lay quietly, letting the rain slowly drench them. Every now and again, a smile would cross over Beast Boy's face, but usually it was blank, even more blank than Raven's. And that was saying something. There was definitely a problem. His emotions were dulled, but still running rampant. Back and forth, it would flash from guilt, to devastation, to anger, and back to guilt. It was driving Raven insane.

"That's it." She said calmly. The empath glared at the changeling, the expected confusion anything but present. He was quiet, returning her glare with an empty look.

"That's what?" His words, though they sounded innocent, were anything but. He knew what she was talking about. He knew he was hiding something, and he knew she knew.

"You know exactly what. Beast Boy, what's wrong?"

A deep sigh resounded from the depths of the elf's lungs, and his eyes again closed. For a moment, he paid attention solely to the rain, silently confessing himself to it. Raven waited patiently, knowing that he wasn't going to give himself up lightly.

"It is too much to say right now, but let's just say my life hasn't been the easiest." A tremor ripped through the green teen's body. It was small, but there. Obviously, it wasn't easy at all.

Silently, Raven merely nodded. She knew he would tell her when he felt the time was right. All she wanted to do now was sit with him in the rain.

"Hey Raven?"

"Yes, Beast Boy?"

"Stand up for a second."

Confused, the half-demon followed his orders, lifting her drenched body upwards. He stood, as well, quite close to her. His chest was touching hers, their noses nearly touching as well. Raven fidgeted a bit, still wondering what he was up to. That long-missed mischievous glint was back. It wasn't as strong as it once was, but it was there. And that was enough to tell her that she probably wouldn't like what he was going to do. Before she could protest, however, he had slipped his hands over her jawbone and their lips met.

So this was what heaven was. For the first few milliseconds, Raven just stood, shocked. Then, slowly, her arms slipped between his shoulder and neck, reaching as far behind and above his head as they could. Her lips greeted his openly, and eyes welcomed the darkness. His hands moved from her face to her neck, cupping her nape gently. They stopped for air, then immediately picked up where they left off. As her hands became adjusted to his waist, his explored her stomach. Slowly, he cascaded over her deep indigo tube top, then moved down to her black hip-hugging jeans, then back up to her shoulder. His finger gently traced her upper arm bracelet, a small smile interrupting their kiss when he realized just what the charm was. He looked at her, his eyes once again happy.

"A snake?"

"Well, they didn't have any ravens, and I certainly wasn't going to stick with flowers or anything, so…"

A finger over her lips stopped her. She glared at the owner of the finger, only to be returned with a small grin.

"You talk too much." He knew he was lying. She barely talked at all. But there was nothing else to say. Again, he moved close, their lips meeting and tongues exploring. Thank the Lord for the rain.

* * *

**Author's Note: So, there's chapter one! I eagerly await your reviews. -Sits on the edge of seat, a big smile on face and big cookie in hand to give to the first reviewer-**


	2. Storm

**Author's Note: Hey! It's another chapter! This one takes place after Rain. Just an F.Y.I. Hopefully I will be able to keep this pace up by typing in my Insomnia Hours. I want to thank my reviewers, and hope that this chapter isn't a disappointment like I think the last one was.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Storm

* * *

The girl scanned her room, eyes flicking back and forth but head remaining still. Her door was shut, her lights-which hadn't been turned on since the creation of the Tower-were still off, and her fresh clothes were on her bed, waiting to be put on. Her hair was still dripping from being outside with Beast Boy, but she didn't mind. That little time they had been given alone with each other had been amazing, and she wouldn't give it back for the world.

Thunder rippled across the sky, snapping her back to reality. It was raining harder now, but that wasn't what had driven the new couple back inside. It was the lightning that had struck the Tower's lightning rod that had been responsible for that. Empath levitated to her window, her forehead instinctively resting on the glass. Her deep purple eyes no longer scanning her room, but the city. Though it was only 7:30, it was brightly lit with street and building lights. Even though the tower was sound-proof, the distant sound of busy-bodies and their cars seemed to manifest in her room, breaking the peace of the moment. Stupid stuck window.

Struggling, the half-demon attempted to close her window completely. It just wouldn't budge. It, like most things in the world, seemed to be out to get her. She had tried using her powers to gently slide it downwards. That had resulted in a small crack in the corner. She tried hoisting herself on the sill and putting all of her weight on it. That had brought it down a few inches, but there was still that small space between the wall and the frame. Brilliant. The last thing she could think of was to borrow a sander from Cyborg and fix it herself. He certainly wasn't going to come into her room and do it. Not a chance in Hell. The results of what would happen were quite clear from his last entrance. Of course…he and Beast Boy _had_ helped her subdue her father, if just for a little while. But even so…

Lighting once again lit her ever-dark room. Giving up, the teen grabbed one of her old blankets and some duct tape she had previously thought useless. Ten minutes and seventeen strips of tape later, the gap in the window was fixed. Temporarily, at least. Now, she could get on with her life.

Again resting her head on the window, she looked at the city, and at the same time, didn't. Her vision was focused on one of the taller buildings, but her mind was down the hall, up the stairs, down another hall, and around the corner. In Beast Boy's room. He was getting changed right now, she was sure. That or taking a shower. What she should be doing. But she couldn't force herself. Not yet. The feel of his hands was still on her, and she was scared that if she changed her outfit, that tingling feeling would dissipate, or vanish all together. And she didn't want that. Not in the least.

But, as all good things must come to an end, she moved from her window, turning towards her bed. In a trance-like state, she grabbed her clothes, undressed, and redressed. This time, instead of a tube top and jeans, she wore a black baby doll dress and a pair of black leggings. Her silver armband was still in place. There was no need to take it off.

Sighing with relief, and yet with sadness, the teenager moved again to her window. Lightning ripped across nature's canvas in an infinite array of shapes and sizes. Worries gone, Raven focused on the here and now. Sure, she and Beast Boy would somehow have to break the news to the others that they were now dating. Sure, there would be jokes on both sides. Sure, Robin would suspect them, Cyborg would mock them, and Starfire would make them the Tamaranian pudding of togetherness or something. But that didn't matter. Not right now. Right now, all that mattered was the amazing display of nature's forces, and how they had brought yet another couple together.


	3. Who?

**Author's Note: Well, here is yet another chapter. Sorry the last one was so short…had a severe case of writer's block. I just want to thank everyone who has reviewed so far. You have all been really nice, and I thank you for that. So, without further adieu, here's chapter 3! **

* * *

Chapter 3

Who?

* * *

This was ridiculous. Raven shifted in her seat, arms crossed over her chest. Starfire sat next to her, eagerly bouncing in her seat. It took all of the empath's strength to refrain herself from encasing her in dark energy and flinging her across the park. Cyborg leaned casually against a tree, looking relaxed. However, his eyes told otherwise. He was curious, and a bit confused. Like all of them. Robin was sitting beside Starfire, his face emotionless as usual. 

The team was all here. Well, all except for Beast Boy. This was his fault. He had asked…nay…_demanded_ that they all go to the park and wait for him. He had something to show them, and seemed quite excited about it. But not Raven. It was a Saturday. A bright, warm, breezy, beautiful Saturday. She had reading to do. Clearly agitated, she stood, ready to leave. Surely this couldn't be so important that she had to sit here for an hour as he displayed his new invention, or show them some cool dive into the pond or something. It wasn't worth it.

But, before she could take one step, he appeared. He was walking briskly down the path, arms swinging, eyes closed, grinning. Wonderful. With a roll of her eyes, Raven again took her seat. This was gay. But, as she watched him, she noticed someone behind him. Perhaps it was just some unfortunate person who had to follow his one-person parade, but the way he kept looking back at her…the way he whispered something to her…the way he…

"Did he just give that girl behind him a kiss?!" The dumbfounded voice of Cyborg rang through the air, saying what everyone was thinking.

Indeed, Beast Boy had. A gentle kiss on the cheek. Everyone's eyes widened as the pair approached, and Beast Boy stepped to the side, revealing the girl. She was a short brunette, very short. Probably 5 feet in height if that. Figures he would kiss a girl shorter than him. Her skin was tan, an even, though seemingly natural beige. Raven could almost guarantee it was from a tanning booth. But, the girl didn't seem like one to be going to one of those. She wasn't skinny, though she wasn't fat either. A fair build, possibly 120 lbs. She wore a black halter top and a faded pair of jeans that Raven assumed had been a dark, almost navy blue at one point. She was covering her shoulders, as if afraid of revealing her skin, and her top was no where near low cut. Around her neck rested a necklace with an interesting charm…a raindrop with wings. One wing was a white Angel wing, while the other seemed to be a black dragon wing, with frayed edges and all. On her shoulder rested a tattoo of the same image.

"Who's this?" Again Cyborg asked the question they were all thinking.

"Everyone, I want you to meet my girlfriend, Andy." Beast Boy put his arm around her shoulder, whispering encouragements. It was obvious she was very shy.

Starfire was the first to greet her. "Hello Andy! Please, I wish to know, of where are you from? How did you meet Beast Boy? What is your favorite animal? And do you wish to be friends?"

The half-demon rolled her eyes. Well, Starfire hadn't changed. But, Beast Boy? With a girlfriend? Had the world gone insane? Did she accidentally place herself in an alternate dimension in her sleep? Beast Boy liked _her._ Or, that's what Cyborg had told her anyway. It had practically been his job to try and make her smile. _She _was supposed to be the one he cared about, not this small, probably unpopular..._creature_. However, before Raven could convince herself this was all just a dream, the voice of _Andy_ broke her train of thought.

"Well…Jump City…long story…Beluga…sure?" Her voice was as loud as she was tall.

"Hello new friend!" Mimicking her performance when Terra met the gang, Starfire flung herself at this Andy girl. That had to be a bad sign. Surely Beast Boy would leave her just as he had Terra. But…that look in his eye…

Nah. Raven had seen that look before. When he first saw Terra….but, this seemed to be more. He really seemed fond of _Andy_. It couldn't be. Raven was just fooling herself. He would never take his smile to someone else. He devoted himself to her, not the mortal. But, what if that was part of the reason he gave up on her? Because she wasn't fully mortal? Or because this girl would be easier to make smile? Or maybe he had just gotten over her like any teenager with a crush? No, he would never. She was his. She had to be. The look in his eye, though…it was so deep, so true. He really liked her. And who knew for how long?

"What's with the necklace?" This time, it was Robin who spoke.

"I guess I like water…" Liar. Raven could hear the lies in her voice. That wasn't the truth. Or at least, not all of it. She was hiding something. And leave it to Beast Boy to reveal what.

"Like water? It's not just that. You can trust them, Andy. It's okay." His voice was calm, soothing. When his voice got like that, it made the empath want to tell him anything and everything. And apparently it worked with _her_ too.

"Okay…if you say so." A small smile was shot towards the changeling, and the girl continued. "I'm hydrokinetic."

What a shocker. Not. As the girl shifted in her stance, obviously ashamed of her power, Raven glared. What was so scary about being able to control water? But the half-demon couldn't help but think of the parallels between Terra and _Andy_. They were both girls (good thing, too. If it had been a boy, Raven would have had a serious talk with Beast Boy), both had powers, both seemed afraid of their powers, both made the team's grass stain go weak at the knees, both stole Beast Boy from her, and both made her cringe on first sight. This girl was trouble. And whatever mischief she was planning on making was aimed at Beast Boy.

The conversation had continued without Raven, leaving her to stand alone and ponder just why he had picked this girl with the green eyes over the girl with the purple ones. The empath tried to stay with the discussion, but it wouldn't be five seconds before a word would come up that would throw her off track. But what she did get only made her feel more lonely, more forgotten.

They had met five months ago apparently. And had been dating for a month. She didn't have any parents, which posed some possible "clingy" issues. She could fly as well…perfect for late-night journeys with her boyfriend. It also seemed easy to make her laugh. Her giggle was soft and dainty, ringing several times during the conversation. And each time, Beast Boy had beamed proudly. So that was that. He had met someone, had given up on Raven, and had moved on. This was ridiculous.


	4. Rock

**Author's Note: Yay! Another chapter! Gotta love the weekends. I get to write to my heart's content. **

**Disclaimer:oops! Forgot to inform the public that I totally own Teen Titans. Yep. I was able to magically gain lord knows how much money and buy all the rights to Teen Titans from Cartoon Network, DC Comics, and whoever else is responsible for canceling the show. I'm just awesome like that. Or maybe it is because I am Bill Gates' heir? –shrugs-the world may never know**

* * *

Chapter 4

Rock

* * *

Stars winked at Raven as she lay in bed. Eyes were wide, the often-welcome feeling of sleep refusing to draw near. The empath rolled on her side, arms inching closer to the edge of the bed. Dainty wrists pushed herself up, and her slim figure lifted off of the mattress. Time for a walk. 

Usually when Raven couldn't sleep, she would wander to the roof. She always seemed to go there when something was wrong. Everyone seemed to have a place of their own. Robin had the evidence or training room, Cyborg had the Gamestation or the garage, Starfire had the park, and Beast Boy had his rock. But not tonight. Something drew her to the rocky shore of the island, closer and closer to Beast Boy's boulder.

Memories washed over her as she climbed over boulder after boulder. There were the day-to-day training sessions held on the opposite side of the Tower…now _there_ were some good stories. There was the traditional "fetching of the volley ball" as Starfire called it, whenever it flew off the Tower's roof. There was the entire Beast incident, when Raven and Beast Boy had one of there most mutual conversations. And then, there was Terra. Oh, the stories Raven could tell about watching that couple sit here. Practically every night for the short while the traitor remained with them, the blonde and the green would hang out here and skip rocks, or sometimes just talk. That first night Raven had caught a glance of them, she noticed Terra flipping the changeling off of the rock he sat on. But, to Raven's interest, she immediately apologized for said action. The empath was, sad to say, proud of her. She just wished it had been her that had flipped the elf. Of course, it turned out she had no control over her powers, but big deal. At least, it didn't seem like one at the time.

The thought of Terra made Raven instinctively cringe. The shiver flowed through her veins like never before. That bitch, two years ago, had decided to come back. She had arrived so elegantly on her rock, holding the volley ball that Beast Boy was about to fetch. Could she play? Pft. Did she have to ask? But, not very surprisingly, Beast Boy had welcomed her back with open arms…maybe a little too open. But Raven remembered what she had done to them. The half-demon was strong in the fact that everyone deserved a second chance. She stood by that. She was given a second chance herself, when she didn't deserve it. But Terra…every rule has an exception, and Terra was it. She had ripped Beast Boy apart from the inside out, had betrayed the Titans, had destroyed the city, and expected to be welcomed home with the very reaction Beast Boy gave her? The push-over. Oh well. That was behind them, now. She had left, and it was for the better. To Raven's relief, Beast Boy had no longer had feelings for the geokinetic girl. Beast Boy belonged to Raven now, and if Terra thought she could break that bond, she was wrong. Dead wrong. The almost-mortal would kill before someone took her love of two years from her.

As the destination drew closer, Raven thought more of whom it technically belonged to. From what Cyborg had told her, Beast Boy had had a crush on Raven from the very beginning. Though, that didn't surprise her. After all, she had made the mistake of telling him he was funny. It was no wonder he fell for her. But that crush had quickly blossomed into infatuation…or so Beast Boy's emotions had informed her. And then, there was her own infatuation. For her, it started when he and Cyborg entered her mind. It all but scared her how Beast Boy so eagerly reached out to Timid, so quickly laughed along with Happy, so…strangely seemed to admire Brave. And those were only 3 of her emotions. Who knew how he would react to the other uncountable amounts of major and sub emotions. Gleefully, Raven would imagine. Nothing about her seemed to scare him, only turn him on all the more.

For Raven, it had taken her quite awhile to admit that she had a "thing" for Beast Boy. And she could never find out why. The dark, quiet, solitary half-demon, fall for the careless, quirky, overly-excited half-animal? It sounded like something from a soap opera. But, as Raven dug deeper into the grass stain's emotions, as she sought his comfort in her worst days, as she learned more about him, she realized. He wasn't all fun and games. He had already lost an eye, and hid the deformation with a glass one. He had suffered in his past, but fear of rejection drove him to suppress the memories until he no longer was himself, but a Good Twin, if you will.

They were opposite, yet alike. Poetic, yet cliché. Opposites attract, as the saying went, and Raven and Beast Boy were no exception. Sure, they weren't _exactly_ opposite, but they had their differences. And for that Raven was grateful. It made her love him all the more, and it drove her to finally accept one of his invitations to the movies with him. Which lead to another movie, and another movie, a carnival, another movie, dinner, and repeat. Which, finally dubbed them as the second official couple of the Titans. Robin and Starfire beat them to the title of First by a mere two months. Cyborg still had a few obstacles to overcome before he asked Bumble Bee out…such as his embarrassment. But, all in good time.

At last, Raven reached her goal. The rock was void of life, as she had thought it would be. The frigid waves of the Pacific ocean lapped at the shore, dotting the side of the rock with salty water. A soft breeze had begun to blow, catching Raven's hair and wrapping it around her face. Annoyed, she pushed it out of the way and sat down. Hands clutched her knees, pulling them tight to her chest. For no particular reason, her eyes scanned the horizon. To her left sat the city, glowing in all it's industrial glory. And to the right, open sea. Freedom, noticed only by the almost-undistinguishable line separating dark water from dark sky. The stars in that direction shone brightly, their brilliance unnoticed by the busy bodies still running around in Jump City. And at two in the morning, too. Who in their right minds was out at two in the morning? Oh…Raven.

"Like it here?" A voice called to her.

Startled, Raven jumped from her position, hands glowing with a black aura. The empath's cape wrapped around her legs, causing her to stumble. Nervous, and certain she was in danger of being attacked, she ripped at it with one hand while the other pointed at the intruder. But, as she looked up to face the attacker, her muscles relaxed.

"I can see why you sit here all the time." She replied in her monotone manner, with a small smile.

The trespasser sat down, patting the empty space beside him. Obediently she sat, leaning her head on his bare shoulder. His hand wrapped around her own shoulder as his chin rested on her head.

"It is beautiful. But, don't you usually prefer the roof?" His usually casual and playful voice was soft and gentle, acting as a lullaby to Raven.

"Not tonight." She whispered, her eyes closed. "I love you, Beast Boy."

"I love you too, Raven." The empath barely heard the response as she drifted to sleep.


	5. Dark

**Author's Note: Well, here's number five. Hope you like it, and sorry it is so short.**

**Survey Says: I don't own them**

* * *

Chapter 5

Dark

* * *

Raven sighed as Beast Boy again attempted to make her laugh. Foolish child. When would he realize that she _couldn't _laugh? It wasn't that she was not capable, she was. It was only the small problem that if she laughed or got too emotional she could destroy the world…again. But, she had nothing better to do, so she sat and listened to him. 

"Oh, this one is good! What did the moron say when he put his quarter in the parking meter? 'Hey! Where's my gumball?!'" At this, Beast Boy cracked up, arms clutching his sides as if his kidneys were about to fall out.

Raven couldn't help but smile at the stupidity and innocence at the joke. As she had been afraid of, something broke. A bulb in the kitchen, it had sounded like. But Beast Boy didn't notice. At least, he didn't care.

"No way! I actually got you to smile? And I missed it! I'm such an idiot! Raven, do it again, just so I can see." His voice was pleading and disappointed. He really did want to see her smile.

So badly Raven wanted to smile, to make him happy. But it just couldn't happen. With a roll of her eyes, an apology screaming in them, she rose from her seat and levitated out of the room. The automatic doors closed behind her, erasing the sight of a let down changeling. Why did she have to be so dark? The hallway passed by, and almost the door to the elevator. Quickly turning herself, the empath entered the lift, pressing the button to her room. It jerked to a start, rising slowly. Cyborg had been "courteous" enough to install elevator music. Right now it was playing some slow, childish song that a little kid would sway slowly to. But there were no little kids. Just her, and a now broken speaker. Next to break would have to be Cyborg.

To the pleasure of Raven, the doors opened not five seconds later. Her door was in sight, just thirty feet from the elevator. Thank heavens. As if the elevator, too, would explode, Raven rushed to her room, diving through the doors. Sighing with relief, she walked to her closet. The doors opened, encased in black energy, revealing several capes, plenty of books, and the thing she was looking for. A small hand reached for the precious item, taking it down from its high, hidden shelf.

The oversized chicken nearly equaled her in weight, or so it seemed. It alone almost toppled her over as she lifted it, but thankfully she regained her balance. Sitting on her bed, one of her fingers traced the jewelry it wore. A penny, complete with a small hole in the top, just large enough to string a chain through it rested on the chicken's "neck". Both items had been dropped by Raven, and both had been recovered by her. If only Beast Boy knew. But it was embarrassing, and who knew what the others would say if they found out that her two favorite possessions were given to her by Beast Boy. They couldn't know. They would never know.

Raven stifled a yawn as she curled up with the stuffed farm animal. It was nearing eleven o'clock, and the team had practice at 8:00. Damn Robin and his training sessions. Oh well. For now, she had her dreams and her love. But what he didn't know, was he had her. Why did she have to be this way? Why couldn't she just smile? Why couldn't she do anything that the saying said: live, laugh, love? For her to do any of those was dangerous, to her and others. But what bothered her most was, Beast Boy knew all of that, and yet continued to try and make her happy. A knock sounded on her door. Speak of the devil. His voice, so comforting to her, sounded so sad.

"Raven? It's me." He announced in his characteristic way. "I'm sorry I made you mad again."

_You didn't, Beast Boy. _Raven thought to herself. But, as she always did, she walked to the door and opened it just enough to see his wonderful face. He was fidgeting, as he often did, and his nose was crinkled just slightly, as it always did when he felt he did something wrong. Though his hands were behind his back, Raven knew he was twisting his fingers around, squeezing them into fists then relaxing. Squeeze, relax. Squeeze, relax. It showed in his muscles, and in his face, and in his posture, and in his nature. It was only like him to feel guilty for something he didn't do. Just like her.

"Are you mad at me? Cause if you are, you can throw me out the window, as long as you promise to not make me land on the sandbar again." He was being serious. Though his words sounded playful and joking, he was serious.

"I'm sorry I did that." Beast Boy had to admit, he was shocked. She was…apologizing? For something that he deserved?

"Raven, are you feeling okay?" Something had to be wrong. A blank stare was his answer. Which told him no, she wasn't. Something was bothering her. "Because if something is wrong, I'm here for you. You can talk to me."

"I know. Someday I will. I promise." With a soft smile, and a deep longing to hug him, she backed away, her door automatically shutting. Again.


	6. Passing

**Author's Note: So…enjoy this chapter, and I hope I don't disappoint you.**

**Disclaimer: oh yah, the creator of Teen Titans has an account on and it's me! Surprise!**

* * *

Chapter 6

Passing

* * *

Life is a test. That's my philosophy. After all, the parallels are undeniable, and it only makes sense. Sure, I've seen life compared to a bicycle, I've seen life compared to an onion, heck, I've seen life compared to a pack of gum for crying out loud! But what life is most like, is a test. You know. One of those high school exams that you paid attention in the class but didn't study for the test. 

Think about it. There are good test takers, those who learn from mistakes on quizzes and pay attention in class. There are wonderful test takers, those who remember previous questions on the test and apply them to other questions, as well as eliminate obvious wrong answers. And then there are the horrible test takers who doodle, Christmas tree, and guess.

Think about it. There are good people, those who take care of themselves and their family, and learn from past mistakes and right their wrongs. There are wonderful people, who care for others as well as themselves and see the good in the world and do their best to fix the wrongs. And then there are the horrible people, who do whatever the damn well please, no matter who gets hurt in the process.

The way one takes a test, also reflects how one lives. The good test taker will study for 15 minutes or so, and trust that they have it down. They will not cheat, and they will do well. The wonderful test taker will study for at least a half hour every day for a week before the test, will not cheat, and will almost always make an A. The horrible test taker will either cram it all in the block before the test is taken, or not study at all, and will more often than not, fail.

The good person will think about their actions and watch what they say and do, because they know that it will hurt them in the future. They will not hurt their fellow neighbor, and will make their own way in life. The wonderful person will work hard, and help out and reach out to whoever needs their assistance. They will be kind to others as well as themselves, and often keep a clean spiritual and physical life. The horrible person will not take care of themselves, their dwelling, or those close to them. They will submit themselves to laziness, lust, envy, and any of the "Seven Deadly Sins" you can think of, and not have a second thought about it.

This applies to everyone, including us in the Tower.

Starfire, I think Starfire is a wonderful test taker. She fills out all of the requirements and then some, and expects nothing in return. She is kind, generous, and a big sister to all of us.

Cyborg, too, is a wonderful test taker. He is supportive and gentle. He is firm in his beliefs, but will get defensive and protect those who need protecting. He will give us our space when he sees we need it, but when we demand our space and he sees we need comforting, he will be the first to come to our aid.

Robin, I think, is a good test taker. He is strict. Sometimes to strict. He is low on trust, but distributes what he has _almost _equally. He tries his best to keep us together, and blames himself for things he has done wrong, and for things that don't happen how they should. At times he is a little too hard on himself, and often pushes himself to the breaking point. But, he has Starfire to help him out of his funks.

Beast Boy, though some may think he is a horrible test taker on another level, is the best out of all of us. His past is one of the worst of the Titans, and yet he is able to fill out the test paper, be the first to turn it in, and get all the answers right. He knows how to live life to its fullest, and destroys himself when he sees someone who can't do that and who he can't help. He lives to serve, and when he cannot serve or help someone else, it is hard on him. He, too, out of all the Titans, is the most comforting. He is there for anyone who needs him, and even some who don't. He is amazing at reading people, and knows just what someone needs to hear, and when they need to hear it.

Me, I'm failing. Hell, I'm doing the worst on the test. I don't let anyone in. It is nearly impossible for me to control my emotions, and when I can, it restricts me from reaching out to those who need me. I am forced to remain alone, making it hard for those who are passing (for example, Beast Boy) to be happy. I only have time to think about me and my needs, and when I try and think of others, it is only a matter of time before I go and snap at them or blow something up.

But I have Beast Boy to help me out of my funks.


	7. Fire

**Author's Note: First off, I want to thank my wonderful friend bbissocute for helping me out with this. She is really nice and a fantastic editor. So, shoutout to bbissocute! –gives cookie-**

**Well, I had all these chapters in a specific order, but due to some strange writer's block, that order is terminated and I am typing them willy nilly. So if some of these are supposed to go hand in hand with chapters from long ago, that is why. Just to clear a few things up, this takes place during Snowblind. And I am sorry it is short. I'll just use the idea "they weren't there for very long" as my excuse.**

**Disclaimer: Set your decoders to B3 everyone! Now, the code is: 12, 7, 18…oh, wait, you don't have decoders? Fine, I will just tell you, I Do Not Own Teen Titans **

* * *

Chapter 7

Fire

* * *

It was cold. That was her first observation. One of many. It was cold, barren, snowing, and there seemed to be a forest not too far ahead. Oh, and the T-Ship was destroyed. Can't forget that bit of information. And Starfire was gone too. Gone chasing that whatever-the-hell-it-was. She was a brave little soul; Raven had to give her that. Following that radioactive sludge creature in a blizzard. Either very courageous, or very stupid. But knowing Starfire, it was the former. 

Raven pulled her cape tighter around her form, it's fur trimming ticking her nose. She hated the cold. But at least she was quiet about it. Unlike Beast Boy. He had the power to shift into any animal, thick coat and all, and yet the elf was complaining. Talk about pathetic. Oh well, there would be time to yell at him about that later. Right now, he wasn't the only one freezing his ass off. Everyone was probably just as cold as he was. Of course, Robin was probably too worried about Starfire to notice anything physical, but that didn't mean everyone else had to suffer.

Rolling her eyes, the half-demon softly chanted her mantra. Some distant trees were instantly coated in a black aura, and they were stripped from their bark. Hopefully it would be dry enough to use. As the wood came in closer view, Raven-as well as the others, whose attention she had unsurprisingly caught-could tell that it indeed was quite dry considering the conditions. Forming them into a figure that would shame any boy scout, Raven dug in her bag for something to light. She was sure she had some matches for her incense…you know…just in case.

Smiling inwardly, her hand slid out of the bag, holding the small package of sticks. Hopefully this would get the little bugger of a changeling to shut up. Striking one of the few matches, Raven lit some of the smaller pieces of bark, getting the fire going. However, the wind was charging over the landscape, almost immediately putting out the sparks. Groaning at her wasted efforts, Raven encased the group in a protective dome, as she had done earlier. Was there no end to the need of her powers?

Finally, after wasting three more matches, the tinder lit. Sparks flew, attracting the attention of the human, cyborg, and changeling. However, much to her surprise, she received a grateful hug from a certain grass stain. But of course, it wasn't fifteen minutes later that Cyborg just _had _to get a signal from who knew what, ending the somewhat quiet, somewhat warm moment of their trip to Russia. And thus, another round of Beast Boy's complaints ensued.


	8. Dinner

**Author's Note: I just want to thank all my present and hopefully future fans. You guys mean a ton to me, epecially you bbissocute! -huggles and hands a cookie- As for the rest of you, thanks so much for your comments. They really help me out. Oh, and about the chicken with the head, that's based on something that happened to me when I first went shopping for chicken. Never go to a Chinese market to get it…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. Though I do own a cat, a boom box, and a pet dust bunny I have named Rogelito.**

* * *

Chapter 8

Dinner

* * *

It was that time of day. The time where everyone is wide awake, twilight is showing its face, and there is the fight between who will make dinner, and who will eat it. Of course, usually everyone ate it. That is, unless it is Starfire cooking…or Beast Boy. Then, you might just want to slowly back your way out of the Tower and into a restaurant. But tonight was special. 

Tonight, Raven was going to try cooking. Real cooking. Not that blubbery, man-eating jello she called Pancakes. Nope. Tonight, they were having chicken, mashed potatoes, and corn. Oh, and vegetable soup for Beast Boy. This was going to be a snap.

First off, the chicken. Raven didn't trust that the meat in the refrigerator was at all edible, thus why she had gone out and bought her own. Now, how was she supposed to get rid of the head? The strange Asian lady had told her how earlier…oh, that's right! Reaching for the largest knife they had (which had been put far out of Beast Boy's reach), she slammed it down on the neck. Oh well. Cyborg could fix the gouge in the marble some other time. All that mattered was the chicken was headless, and Raven's previous meal was now in the garbage.

Okay…next, cook it. The oven had been sitting for nearly ten minutes at 470 degrees, just how it was supposed to be. Or was it 370? Meh, better to have too much than not enough. Placing the chicken on a pan and sliding it into the oven, Raven turned to focus on the next part of the meal: Mashed potatoes.

Again, Raven hadn't trusted the potatoes in the cupboard to be fresh, so she had bought some of those as well. They seemed to be okay. Surely purple potatoes were common. (AN: don't know what a purple potato looks like? Google it!) She grabbed a knife-a smaller one than before, mind you-and began to peel. Over and over, the knife slid across the surface of the root, scraping off a layer of skin. So what if she accidentally cut off a layer of her own skin? It was no big deal. Some Neosporin, a band aid, possibly a few stitches later, and she was fine. These potatoes were what needed her attention.

Finishing the peeling, Raven chopped them up with her handy dandy Bonzai Chopper. Carefully, making sure not to spill _too _many of the sliced pieces, she dumped them in a pan. Now to perform the Mashed part of their name. Grabbing the mixers, she turned them on High and placed them in the pan. Good thing the Titans were gone for the day. This was going to take some cleaning up. Potato bits flew across the room, clinging to the walls, ceiling, heck…one was brave enough to fall down Raven's tank top. The purple stains on the wall were going to be fun to explain, but Raven couldn't worry about that now. She had corn to make!

Bravely grabbing the can resting on the counter, she read the instructions. Just to be sure she was going to do it right. "Open can. Pour into pot. Stir until warm." Sounded easy enough. So what if the lid was popped up and there was a dent in the can? It couldn't be that bad, right? Grabbing the can opener, the half-demon miraculously opened the tin without doing any damage. Finally, something done right. She grabbed a small pot from the Lazy Suzan, turned on the burner on the stove, and began to stir. It wasn't ten minutes later before she smelled something funny. Something like…death and burning flesh. What the crap? It had only been an hour since the chicken had gone in…it shouldn't be done just yet. But the smoke alarms told her otherwise.

Upon opening the door to the oven, smoke leapt at Raven, engulfing her and the room with its toxic smell and thickness. Coughing, the empath grabbed the fire extinguisher, aimed, and fired at full power into the burning hardware. So _that _was why it was next to the stove! Well, forget the vegetable soup. They could all go to a restaurant tonight.


	9. New Year

**Author's Note: Well, it is only a Monday and I have been spending the past…4 hours doing homework. And yet, instead of finishing my homework, I am typing this. Go figure. I hate senior year. Lol**

**Disclaimer: Due to a lack of witty responses, the author of this story has left this bland, long sentence to make clear to all imbeciles that are unaware of such a fact, that she does not, I repeat, does not own Teen Titans, and never shall.**

* * *

Chapter 9

New Year

* * *

11:34. The current time was 11:34 pm, and Raven was up. Rarely did she stay up past 11:00 of her own free will, but tonight was an exception. Tonight was December 31st, 2007. (AN: welcome to the future my friends). It would mark the beginning of a new year, and the end of an old, quite eventful one. 

After all, in this year alone, Robin and Starfire had hooked up, Cyborg had finally settled down with Bumble Bee…or was he going out with Jinx again? Either way, he had finally chosen a girlfriend. Beast Boy had gotten a girlfriend (AN: yep, Andy!), who just _had _to be here for New Year's, the little bitch. But that was beside the point. Raven, too, had seen someone for awhile…okay…two weeks. But it was still something, wasn't it? No, they had not kissed. They hadn't even hugged. Thus why she broke up with him. He had been so pushy for them to hit "third base" as he and his friends referred to it as. What a loser.

Again, that was beside the point. He was no longer near her…he wasn't allowed to be due to the 50 yard restraining order Robin had ordered she get. He was a freak, and for some strange reason didn't seem happy with the restraining order. Note the intense sarcasm. Oh well. You win a few, you lose a lot, as they saying goes.

Music was blaring on the roof of the Tower as it did every year. A large dance floor had been laid out over half of the roof, courtesy of Cyborg. At the moment, he, his girlfriend-Bumble Bee as it were-, Beast Boy, _Andy_, Robin, Starfire, Mas y Menos, Speedy, Aqualad, Kid Flash, Gnaark, Kole, and Hot Spot were dancing. How they were able to move around so much and not fall over, Raven would never figure out. Of course, how could Cyborg fit all of those gadgets in his right arm alone? Apparently, the laws of physics just didn't apply to either situation.

The many other cliques of Titans, most Raven didn't know personally but recognized from the Brotherhood of Evil incident, were off of the dance floor chatting, eating, one was even sleeping! Oh, wait, that was Teether, so it was no wonder. Raven had been shocked when Starfire invited the three children, but she didn't protest. It had been awhile since she had seen them, and their reunion had been…interesting.

Raven sat on the edge of the roof, watching the meta-humans, aliens, and whatnot converse. She saw a small spat between Kid Flash and Cyborg about which one Jinx liked more, though that was quickly broken up by a jealous Bumble Bee. She watched, intrigued, as _Andy _left Beast Boy to dance with Jericho, and rolled her eyes when the brunette again clung to the changeling at the end of the song. It was now 11:47

Raven took her eyes off of the boy and his girl for a moment, glancing at the other couples that had begun to gather. Midnight was quickly approaching, and it was traditional to kiss one at midnight. Luckily, the empath noticed Pantha escorting the young, tired threesome (technically a foursome, but Bobby was cleverly hidden) to one of the many empty bedrooms in the tower. Knowing Robin and Starfire, not to mention the other couples, this would be a moment not appropriate for children.

As she watched the young ones vanish down the stairs, someone cleared their throat near her. Somewhat startled, but refusing to let it show, she slowly moved her head to face the being. She was met with black Tripp pants (AN: gotta love the pants), a black tee shirt complete with a purple Nike logo, and a green face. He smiled at her, and took a seat beside her.

"Where's your girlfriend?" Raven's usual monotone voice glinted with a hint of anger. She prayed Beast Boy hadn't noticed, and yet at the same time prayed he did.

"She's dancing with Herald right now." Lo and behold, there she was, dirty dancing with him.

"And you…approve of that?"

"It can't hurt anything." He smiled, scooting closer to her. "Just like me sitting next to you can't hurt anything."

In an attempt to keep her façade, Raven slid away from him a few inches, but oh how she wished she could move closer! Wrap her arm around his shoulder and lean on him, just to show that _Andy _that she wasn't the only girl in Beast Boy's life. That Raven, too, could make him swoon over her and win him over.

What was she thinking? She was acting as if "dating" was a competition, and Beast Boy was first prize. Like when those women bid for bachelors at those weird fundraiser things. But what she would pay to see that _Andy_ girl jump off a cliff, or a bridge, or even Titans Tower. That girl was nothing but a showoff and a friend (not boyfriend, she repeatedly tried to convince her emotions)-stealer.

"Raven? Yoo hoo!" Beast Boy's voice broke through her train of thought, making said transportation vehicle crash into a tree and burn.

"Huh?" Brilliant, just brilliant.

"Everything okay? I've been asking you the same question and you won't answer."

"Sorry. Just tired, I guess." Pft, tired indeed. "What was that question?"

"Well, it is 11:58, according to my watch, and Andy…" Raven almost shivered at the very mention of her. Almost, being the key word. But wait…he was still talking. "...wondering if you would…you know…want to be my…date, for the evening?"

_Yes! _Happy screamed. Raven silently shushed the emotion, focusing on the question. Did that mean he was…breaking up with _Andy?_

"You know, just for the night. We won't date or anything, just, once." Nope, guess not.

Raven simply nodded her head. Words, she thought, would make him change his mind. Fast. Because whatever she would say, would most likely come out wrong. But, Raven couldn't stay quiet forever.

"This is okay with _Andy_?" She habitually spat the girl's name, and again prayed he did, and yet didn't notice.

The changeling watched her for a moment quizzically, and nodded. "Yah…I just said that…are you sure you're okay Rae? You look pale…well, more pale than usual."

The half-demon nearly scowled at her nickname, but decided to let it go. Just this once. After all, it was kind of cute to hear him say it. And he was the only one who dared call her by her nickname, so it was sort of special, in a way, too.

"I'm fine. Like I said, I'm just tired."

"No, Raven, you're not. When you get tired, you're eyes narrow a bit and you tilt your head to the left. Now, you're eyes are a little wider than usual, and your head is tilted foreword, meaning something is making you angry."

Okay, that wasn't creepy. "What are you, my stalker?"

Beast Boy laughed his characteristically lively laugh. "You wish. I just notice things like that. Like, when Robin is about to inform us of a training practice, he will strut into the room with his left hand in a fist and his stride a little shorter than usual. When Cyborg is planning on a prank he is going to pull, he twists his right foot around a little bit and his breathing changes. When Starfire is…"

"Okay, I get it! You are everyone's stalker."

Before Beast Boy could answer, a chorus of voices broke through to them. "Ten! Nine!"

The countdown had begun. Beast Boy smiled, and put his hand on Raven's knee. She twitched a bit.

"Eight! Seven!"

The two scooted closer, Raven's hand resting on Beast Boy's.

"Six! Five!"

The elf's free hand cupped the nape of Raven's neck, and Raven's free hand cradled his cheek.

"Four! Three!"

Their faces drew closer, butterfly kisses already being exchanged.

"Two! One!"

As "Happy New Year!" rang through the crowd, as noisemakers were spun, as apple cider was shot back, as other couples kissed, Beast Boy and Raven held on to each other, their tongues in an intricate dance that only the lover may be able to perform. Raven could feel the eyes of _Andy _watching them, her jealousy and anger radiating off of her like the smell of burning flesh. But it didn't matter. For that one moment, Beast Boy belonged to her, and she had won the contest. She had gotten first prize. If only for one night.

**Author's Note: I had a couple people who supported Andy and wanted me to write more about her, so I have a question. Should I just have her in a chapter here and there in this arc, or should I create an entirely new story about her? Or, should I just drop her all together? I would really like to hear your opinions, so feel free to voice them. And thanks!**


	10. Birth

**Author's Note: Okay, we're skipping ahead a few years. Raven is now 25 and Beast Boy is 23, okay? Everyone clear on that point? Okay. **

**Disclaimer: Yah…it's called common sense people.**

* * *

Chapter 10

Birth

* * *

"Alright honey, just push, nice and easy, come on, you can do it…" His voice echoed encouragements to her as beads of sweat rolled down the side of her face. Desperately she struggled to peek over her enlarged stomach, but to no avail. His voice was grating, and she just wanted it to be all over. 

"Will you shut the hell up?! Here, why don't _I_ film this and YOU deliver the baby!" The empath screamed, her eyes beginning to glow a sulfuric red.

Grinning, the soon-to-be father sweat dropped and backed away slowly. "I'm sorry, Rae…"

"And would you quit calling me that?!" Truthfully, Raven no longer minded the nickname. He called her Rae, and she called him Gar. The balances tipped even.

Pain ripped through her stomach and back as she grunted with another contraction. The doctors, too, were giving her instructions, but they were far from kind about it. "Now push. No, not that hard. Harder! Okay, breath. I said breath!" Couldn't they stop yelling? You would think they had delivered enough children to know when to be nice. Oh how Raven wished she could slam them into the wall and somehow switch minds with them, if only for a minute. Just to show those male doctors what they were dealing with here.

A hand gripped her own, and she smiled when she looked down on its green tint. Her husband was whispering his love to her, but she couldn't hear him. She was screaming too loudly.

"Just take the damn epidural!" A nurse once again tried to force her into it. Wordlessly, she refused. Oh yah, this hospital was definitely going to receive a strongly worded letter later on about their staff.

"She doesn't want it, so leave her the hell alone." Again, Raven smiled. Leave it to Garfield to defend her when she needed him.

"Nancy, do what the kid says and shut up. I need your help over here." The doctor demanded.

Huh, kid…that was something Raven hadn't heard Gar be called in awhile. Not since he changed his name. It was his eighteenth birthday, when he was legally an adult. And boy, did he hate being called a kid, apparently. The half-demon watched as his face turned from green, to red. Who knew someone as strangely colored as he was could flush? He clenched his fists, and took a step towards the doctor.

"Gar, not now. I need you." The pregnant woman panted, struggling to keep her breaths even. She couldn't take another scolding from those freaking doctors.

A small, guilty grin appeared on his face, and he slid back to her side. The video camera had been turned off not long ago and was sitting on her bedside table. Raven motioned to it with her chin, her eyes squeezed shut. By the pain she was feeling, she knew it would end soon. Understanding her, he grabbed it and flipped it on, focusing on her face.

"Now, Raven, tell all the future mothers out there what this feels like." He demanded gently, smiling innocently.

"Take my advice…" Her vocals were strained, but quiet. The last thing she needed was _Doctor _Nancy hearing what she had to say. "Take the flipping epidural."

Garfield couldn't help but laugh. His eyes glinted with pride, and his expression was one of "you think?" The young woman smiled gently, groaning with one last push. As soon as her moaning ended, the screaming of a child took charge. One down, two to go. Why did it have to be triplets? She hadn't taken a single fertilization treatment, and yet she was having triplets. Oh well, at least there was more hope of it being a…

"Puppy?!" The lady called Nancy squealed. The father laughed along with Raven as the indigo puppy howled and wailed. Taking charge, the green man picked it out of the doctor's hands, gently petting its head. It didn't stop crying, but at least it was human. Bold green eyes stared up at his father, a tuft of violet hair swirling on the crown of his head. His skin was a pale white, just like his mother's.

"He has your face." He informed his wife. She smiled softly, quickly focusing back to the task at hand. However, it didn't last as long as she thought. One push, and the second child was out and being cared for.

This one was a normal human being, a little girl at that. She wasn't crying, though. Instead, she seemed to have the hiccups. Her small body bounced with a burp, and the doorknob to the room crumpled up like a ball of paper. Again, Garfield took the little one and cradled her in his other arm, giving her butterfly kisses. As he looked her over, he noticed that she had dark indigo eyes and a lot of blonde, curly hair. Her skin was a soft tan, and she was a few pounds smaller than her brother.

"We're going to have to name them." The green father reminded their mother.

"As…soon…as this…one is…out." She gasped. It wasn't a minute after she spoke that the child emerged, green skin and all.

It was a little boy, the spitting image of his father. Green eyes, green skin, green hair…the only thing he seemed to get from his mother was his personality. As the doctor cleaned him off, his hand balled into a fist and punched Nancy's wrist. She smiled, letting it go this once. But twice, she wasn't happy about. Again, the baby socked her, his tiny knuckles connecting with her wrist bone. And again, and again. When she held his hand down, his eyes found her face, and her nose was engulfed in a black aura. The baby tossed his head, and her face was tugged to the side, via her nose. Fed up, she traded places with another doctor, this one, one of the men. The child seemed quite content with this arrangement, and remained quiet.

Her ordeal over, Raven heaved a sigh of relief. Two boys were screaming and crying, and one girl was quietly observing her surroundings, in the form of a white koala.

"Now we can name them." The new mother smiled, eagerly taking her youngest son in her arms.

"We should call that one Odie." Garfield joked. "You know…because of Garfield and Odie from the comics…just as a nickname!" His hands raised in defense as his wife glared at him.

"You name the older boy, I will name the girl, and we can name the younger son together, how does that sound?" Raven, nowadays, was all about compromises.

"Okay. I think we can call this little guy…Taro. It means Eldest Son in Japanese."

"I like it." Raven said thoughtfully. "We can call this little girl Tacie, which means Silent in Latin. After all, she hasn't cried yet."

"I like that one too. Now, for the final little guy…"

"Well, there's Tane…"

"Then Tane it is. Taro, Tacie, and Tane. Our three triplets. Honey, I couldn't be more proud of you."

"Hey, it's your fault they're here."

The two shared a quiet laugh as they filled out the birth certificates and braced themselves to write many a check.

"Well, if we're lucky, then in three days they will meet Dick and Kori's daughter." Raven stated.

"Speak of the Devil." As she had spoken, no one but Dick, Kori, and their daughter, Hanaa.

"Friend Raven! How are you feeling? I cannot imagine how birthing three children must have been. My Dick couldn't watch me birth one child without fainting." Kori gleefully hugged her friends, being careful of her little redheaded child.

"You? Robin? You battle villains of all shapes, sizes, and disgusting levels for most of your life, and faint at the sight of a baby? This cannot be true!" Gar gasped dramatically. Dick cleared his throat and pulled nervously at his collar.

"Well, I just have a thing with needles…"

"So Kori, you took the epidural?" Raven butted in.

"Yes, friend Raven. Did you not?"

The empath shook her head, ashamed. It had been a stupid mistake, but it was worth it. She had her three children either in her arms or her husband's, and would go through it all again if she had to.

"But, friend, why does your girl have blonde hair? Neither of you seem to have such a hair color, and is it not a genetic trait?" Kori never ceased to amaze the team. She had always acted naïve, but she was far from it.

Garfield raised a finger. "That would be my fault. Before I was green, I was a blonde." He smiled sheepishly, a new fact about his past revealed.

"She's beautiful, man."

"Cyborg! I thought you said you were going to be in Steel this weekend."

The half-robot grinned. "And miss this? No way."

A toddler peaked out from behind the black man's leg, curiosity beaming in his eyes, yet shyness reflecting in his body language. His dark skin matched that of his mother and father, and his eyes were a deep navy, almost black. His father beamed, picking the son up and placing him on his shoulders.

"Do you like the little babies, Jaime?"

"What are their names?" He asked softly.

Kori leapt at the question. "Oh yes! Please tell us, what names have you bestowed on them?"

Raven smiled, taking over. "Well, the oldest boy…the one with the white skin…his name is Taro. The girl is Tacie, and the youngest here," Raven held up the head of the child she was holding. "This is little Tane."

The adults looked proudly, excitedly at the five children. Today marked the end of one generation of Titans, and the beginning of another.


	11. Colorless

**Author's Note: I am sorry that these are getting shorter and shorter. I blame my eagerness to write Beast Boy's part and my loss of ideas for Raven. Lol**

**Disclaimer: If anyone ends up acquiring Teen Titans in 24 hours, please tell me how you did it, because I just don't think it is possible.**

* * *

Chapter 11

Colorless

* * *

"Well, maybe if you would leave me alone, you wouldn't be thrown through any damn windows!" 

"Maybe if you learned to smile every now and again, I would leave you alone!"

"You are too immature to understand how my powers work! They take concentration, and the more emotion I feel, the less concentration I have!"

"You think my powers don't take concentration? That is the biggest amount of bullshit I have ever heard!"

"_Your _powers, take _concentration?_ That has got to be your lamest joke yet!"

"I'd like to see you last a day with my powers!"

"I'm surprised you can!"

The voices echoed through the empty, dark tower. All sources of light had been destroyed by Raven, and all other souls living in the strange building had fled. Now was not the time to be near the two. It just wasn't safe. Cyborg had tried to convince Robin to either make them settle down or evacuate the city to prevent any lost lives, but the former was too risky, and the latter was too irrational. So, the three had headed out to the mall for the day, praying their home was still standing when they returned.

Raven shakily breathed in. Softly chanting her mantra to prevent the entire room spontaneously combusting, she glared at the green titan. Four red eyes slowly morphed back into two indigo ones.

"Raven, you are so…colorless!" Both were silent after that.

The quiet in the room was deadly…the fact that they had both survived this long was a miracle in itself, but this…this would kill anyone. Beast Boy stood firm, his muscles tense, his breathing harsh and erratic. But his eyes were soft, regretful, guilty. He hadn't meant what he said, Raven knew it. But that didn't mean it didn't hurt her.

"I'm not colorless. You've seen my colors." Her voice, merely a whisper, reached every corner of the room.

Indeed, he had. Beast Boy thought for a moment. She had so many colors, so many personalities, so many feelings. Why did she have to torture herself and keep them cooped up like she did? Why couldn't she just let go, just once? He knew the answer, though at first glance he looked too stupid to know how to open a cookie jar, let alone understand Raven. But he did. He knew that her powers were controlled by emotions. He knew that the slightest smile could bring on another apocalypse, albeit unintentional. He knew that she wanted so desperately to feel. He knew she hated herself for not being able to. But most of all, he knew there was no changing her. There was no way to fix this. She wasn't broken, she didn't need fixing. She was just different.

But he couldn't accept that. He wouldn't. He had to show her that someone in the world did understand her, did know it was hopeless, but would try all the same. He had to show her that he cared for and about her too much to let her live the way she always had. Alone, and afraid.

"I need to be alone." And with that, she was gone.

He could hear the unshed tears in her voice. He didn't need heightened senses to detect that. And he was ashamed. His ears drooped, his eyes were downcast, his muscles relaxed. Why did he always have to bother her?

In her room, Raven lay on her bed. She breathed deeply, struggling to control the emotions that threatened to overflow her. Rage was battling to be free, yet again. Timid was crying unmercifully into Happy's shoulder. Sorrow was hiding away in her territory, away from the rest of the world. Loathe was pacing back and forth, wringing her hands. And Affection's outfit was slowly changing color.

Raven had felt his emotions. The empath had detected the expected rage. And stubbornness, also expected. But there was more. The majority of his emotions were not focused on her, but on his behavior. There was guilt, there was sorrow, but most of all, there was regret. The regret flowed from him like water from Niagara Falls. It never stopped coming, and it quickly drowned all other emotions. He didn't mean what he had said, just as she didn't mean half the things she said to him on a daily basis.

It took a moment for the half-demon to realize that something was different. She was no longer angry. In fact, she was rather content. Timid had ceased her tears, Happy was giggling, Rage was back in her world, Sorrow was peaking from out of her cavern, Loathe was still wringing her hands, but was sitting still. And Affection's usually hot pink cloak was now a deep purple, with an almost neon blue aura radiating from it.

_See Beast Boy? _Raven thought. _I'm not colorless. I have more colors than you'll ever know._ And, guided by Love, Raven left her room to search for Beast Boy to apologize.


	12. Black

**Author's Note: Well, just 8 chapters to go, and then Beast Boy's part will begin. Yay! So, here's chapter 12. :)**

**Disclaimer: I am witty-response-less right now. I don't own them, I never will.**

* * *

Chapter 12

Black

* * *

Raven moved cautiously through the mall, making sure her presence went unnoticed. Her black hip-hugging jeans and black hoodie covered every inch of flesh, besides her face and hands, of course. However, such things did not matter. As long as no one could see who she was, she didn't care about her revealed flesh. 

The empath walked swiftly, her destination known and her purpose clear. At least, to her. But no one else could know. It wasn't safe. The questions would never end, the looks would never cease, the treatment would never be the same. No one could know what she was doing at the "mall of shopping" on its slowest day. There were many secrets she kept, plenty similar to this one. The possessions she hid, the events she lied about, the people she buried in her deep mindscape. She was not one for prying, and she was not one to pry. Especially about dress-shopping.

Indeed, the dark half-demon was shopping for a dress. If asked, she would deny it was for her and insist it was to be given to a friend, perhaps for Starfire. But, if you looked into her thoughts, her desires, her dreams, it was for her. Such a small, insignificant piece of clothing held such a symbolic position in Raven's heart. For it symbolized her normalcy, the life she could never possess. The life she wished she could live, if just for one day, one night, one dance.

Cyborg's 18th birthday was quickly approaching, and a magnificent party was planned and set. All honorary Titans, from Titans West to Titans East and onward, were invited. If they possessed a com device, they were coming. And it was no frat party, like the common person would hold for his or her special night. No. This was a formal dance, almost ball-like. It was Bumble Bee's idea. The Titans, every year, would hold roughly seven frat parties, for various events ranging from holidays to just for the heck of it. And those were always casual dress. Which, in other words, meant "uniforms." But this party was different. You were to appear in your best attire, as if you were going to a cocktail party. It was in the invite. But Raven, all she owned were uniforms and casual clothes. No dresses.

So, she decided it was time to purchase one. Of course, she couldn't do it with Starfire. The strange alien would most likely have her try on something bizarre, like a pink Flapper's dress with a hot pink feather boa. Now, not to say that the girl didn't have a sense of taste…most of what Star wore was quite fashionable and cute, in the eyes of most. But when a chance as rare as choosing Raven's dress arose, she oftentimes got out of hand.

Which meant she was going alone. The quiet girl tread the marble floors quietly, eyes on alert for any who dared approach her…like Beast Boy, for example. He had left almost as suddenly as her, with about as good as an excuse as her. "Going out, be back soon" was what his note read. And almost exactly what Raven informed, to the letter. All she did was add "I'm" to the beginning of the alert.

There it was. Finally, in the very back of the mall, her store awaited. It was similar to a J.C. Penny, but far less popular. It was named "Tenigge Dresses", and carried everything. From flirty to formal, from long to short, from modest to hooker. If you could think of it, they had it.

Again, at the very back, Raven shuffled, in search of the dress she had requested. They had told her, when she called, that there were two in stock that were in her size and her color preference. Black, size small. Ah, there it was. Hanging amongst many a fine dress, sat her prize. A black matte jersey jewel halter dress. Try saying that five times fast. It was created by the brilliant designer Tadashi, pure artists they were.

As was obvious, it was black, and a halter top. It was the definition of low cut, the top of the dress splitting down the center to barely cover her breasts, and come together just above the base of her rib cage. It was linked together via a silver buckle. Less than six inches below where the buckle met the "top" of the dress, the skirt of the dress ruffled a bit, folding elegantly. It met with her legs at just above her knee, hiding yet revealing her wide hips and slender legs. The back was bare, creating a tight fit around her lower mid section, just above the curve of her lower back. It was perfect, and it was sure to stun Beast Boy.

Sharply grabbing the item off the hanger, Raven made a dash for the register. Luckily, she was first in line, paid quickly, and fled the store without a moment to spare. She couldn't risk being caught…not yet. Not for another week. Then, and only then, would she wear the dress. And only for a single song. Two, at the most. Unless, of course, Beast Boy liked it. Then, maybe, she would wear such sexy things on occasion, instead of just her regular uniform or less-than-revealing tank tops. And maybe, just maybe, he would dump _Andy _and finally realize that it was Raven who was right for her. But that was another situation. Right now, she was locked out of her car.

_Shit. _Sitting on the front seat, clearly mocking her current predicament, were the keys. They glimmered in all their horrible glory, their unfair victory. How dare they betray her? Carefully, not wanting to scratch her brand new Icelandic Blue 2007 Aveo, Raven softly chanted her mantra. Easing into the rush of her power, she manipulated the tumblers in the lock on the door, and unlocked it with ease. There, now she could…

"Friend Raven!" Oh no.

Quickly, praying her item had gone unnoticed, she flung the bag in the back seat. A pale hand grabbed hold of the keys and slammed the door shut.

"Hi Starfire…and…Robin?" The empath was surprised, to say the least. It wasn't often anyone, even Starfire, was able to drag Robin somewhere, especially the mall. But, according to the bags in their hand with the label "Tenigge" on them, they had gone shopping. Wow, that must have been a closer call than Raven had imagined.

Robin nodded a curt hello, obviously not pleased with something. With the way he was fidgeting, it was most likely his outfit. It consisted of baggy jeans, Nike shoes, and a shirt that Starfire had bought him…which had a picture of a bunny on it. See how easily she got carried away with things? Now, granted, if it were on a girl or a gay guy, it would have been adorable. But on Robin…no…just…no.

"Dear friend, what are you doing at the mall of shopping? I thought you did not enjoy visiting this place." Starfire's voice, though questioning, had a slightly mocking tone to it. Did she…know?

For a moment, Raven didn't answer. Did Star see her in the mall? Did she watch as the empath entered the far-too-perky store? Did she witness the half-demon purchase the dress? And if she didn't, why could Raven feel Smug and Glee radiating off of the girl so heavily?

"I was just buying some more of my incense. They were out at the store I usually go to." Raven covered her ass with a flair that would shame the greatest of actors…and Beast Boy.

Robin appeared to believe her, again giving her a harsh nod. What was his problem? But something in Starfire's eyes glimmered where she stood on the issue. She didn't believe Raven. Not in the slightest. The dark teenager raised an eyebrow daringly. _Go on. _She thought. _Try and tell Robin that I bought a dress. He won't believe you…will he? _

Though, come to think of it, Robin believed everything Starfire said. Ever since Tokyo, the two had been inseparable, clinging to each other and hanging on every word. If Starfire said that the dish washer wasn't working, then it wasn't working. Even if she had pressed Delay instead of Start. No if, ands, or buts about it. If Robin said that Starfire should feed Silky less, then feed Silky less she did. Even if he had lost four pounds in a week. No if, ands, or buts about it.

"What are you two doing here?" Raven inquired.

"We went shopping for Cyborg's birthday party!" The alien girl beamed. "We bought a dress for me, shoes, jewelry, and a glorious black tuxedo for Robin with a customary dead plant."

At the mention of his new attire, Robin shifted his weight. He wasn't one for fancy dressing. That was quite clear when he went on a "date" with Kitten. But it wasn't like he didn't already have one, and Starfire had plenty of dresses. Surely that couldn't be the only reason they were here.

"But…you already have outfits at home."

"Indeed, but I have worn all of those once. I wished for a new dress to wear to the 'bash of the birthday'."

"Ah." And that was that. Raven turned around to get in her car, completely forgetting about the bag sprawled across the armrest of the front seat.

"I didn't know they had incense at Tenigge." Finally, Robin spoke softly, almost accusatively.

Crap. She was caught. Now what was she going to do? Say that she had found it on a rack of jewelry by mistake? Nah, that was just pathetic. She couldn't say that she was getting a dress for Starfire for obvious reasons.

"They don't." Time to confess.

"Friend Raven, you were buying a dress, were you not? May I see it?" The redhead giggled unmercifully, gliding over to the driver's side of the Aveo. Her hand reached out, and the bag was out of the car.

"It is splendid!"

"Give it back." Raven growled at the girl.

"Boyfriend Robin, come look at the dress Raven has purchased from the store of Tenigge!"

And so, the dress was passed to the leader, who, in all of his boy wonder (AN: bad pun, I know), gawked at it. He took it out of the bag and held it up to Raven, smirking.

"It's pretty." He smiled mischievously.

"Um…Robin…" This time, Raven smirked. Looked like his girlfriend was getting a little jealous.

"Now, if you wouldn't mind giving it back..." The indigo-eyed girl snatched her mini dress from the boy, climbing into her car.

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay, I suck at describing outfits, so if you want to get a glimpse of her dress, you can find it here (remove the spaces): **http:// www. bluefly. com/ pages/ products/ detail. jsp?PRODUCT3C3Eprdid2065321145&FOLDER3C3Efolderid1215&N945+4294967268&Ne10&NsPopularity7c07c7cProduct2bCode7c1&NuProduct+ID

**Also, I know it is probably impossible that she would be able to get an Aveo, but you have to admit they are friggin awesome and quite cheap, all things considered. **

**Oh, and another random question, how do you, personally, pronounce Sakutia? Do you say it Sa-ku-tee-uh? Or Sa-ku-sh-uh? Or Sa-ku-sh-a? Or some other way? Because I pronounce it sometimes the first way, sometimes the second, and it drives me insane wondering what the right pronunciation is. lol**


	13. Touch

**Author's Note: Here comes chapter 13! This is set after the movie Teen Titans Trouble in Tokyo, but they are still in Tokyo. Just thought I would inform you all of that.**

**Disclaimer: My dust bunny Rogelito just wanted to inform you that he still exists and his mistress still does not own Teen Titans**

* * *

Chapter 13

Touch

* * *

Raven watched silently as Starfire and Robin walked down the street, hand in hand. It was only last night that they had confessed themselves to each other, and already they were starting to get annoying. Cyborg and Beast Boy didn't seem to mind much…in fact, they seemed to enjoy it. More blackmail, apparently. But it bothered Raven. Why, she wasn't quite sure. 

So they were dating? That didn't affect her in any way. Though many a tabloid had tried to conjure up a relationship between Robin and Raven, it wasn't true. She had no feelings for him. In fact, in a way, she found him a bit annoying. He was always so stubborn, so quiet, so…tough. He just wasn't for her. And yet, she was jealous. Why did they get to be together, while all the other Titans remained alone? From day one, it had been one of the many rules that you were not to have a relationship with another person, especially a Titan. It was an obvious fact that if, indeed, you became romantically involved with someone, your enemies would flock to that weakness and destroy it faster than you could say "agateophobia".

But no matter which way she attempted to view it, Raven just couldn't shake her jealousy. It had been there, though minimal, when Cyborg started dating Jinx. It had been there when Cyborg started dating Bumble Bee. It had been there when Beast Boy had fallen for Terra…in fact, that was when it was strongest. It was one of the many reasons she hated the geokinetic so much. She didn't know why she was upset, and refused to think it was because she wanted someone to love her. She didn't need love. She was raised without it, she would live without it. It was her curse.

But maybe…just maybe, one day she would find someone. If asked, she would admit an infatuation with Malchior, but only because he treated her like an equal. But nowadays, everyone seemed to. And yet she didn't have an infatuation with anyone else. Well…there was one person…if you could call him a person. After all, he was green! When you see a person with green skin that is no meta-human, no immortal, no mystical being, and no changeling, please, tell.

She couldn't be with him, though. It was obvious he didn't like her. He still had a crush on Terra…Raven could feel it. Or could she? Perhaps she was just creating that feeling within herself, as though she _needed _him to like Terra. If he couldn't love her, he had to hate her. It couldn't be just a friendship. It had to be one of the two extremes. That was the only way Raven could cope.

She thought silently to herself as the new couple grew smaller and smaller in the distance. She wasn't jealous. Not now. Not here. She had a city to explore, and a heart to woo. She was busy.

"So, who's up for lunch?" Cyborg's voice broke through her concentration.

"Dude…it's like…ten o'clock. We just had breakfast!" Beast Boy retaliated.

"Yah, like, two hours ago!"

"Well, I'm going to explore."

"Suit yourself." And with that, Cyborg, too, was walking down the long street.

"So, Raven, what are you doing today?" The empath only half-heard the question. She was focused on something else. Something large. Something screaming. Something headed this way.

"Um…Beast Boy…" A pale finger pointed behind him.

"FANGIRLS!" The changeling shrieked. Who knew that he was scared of what he had been wanting for so long?

Raven giggled slightly, and her eyes widened with terror. He couldn't see her giggle, even smile. It would only encourage him, and hurt her. While one hand raised her hood above her head, the other created a wall of dark energy. Raven had to admit, watching a herd of probably-rabid Japanese fans run head first into a black, translucent wall was quite entertaining. Especially when they were chasing her Beast Boy and couldn't get at him.

"Thanks." He grinned, rubbing the back of his neck. "So, what are you doing today?" He asked again.

"Exploring." Raven smirked. Why, she didn't know. She just felt like what she had said was cliché in a way.

"Well, wanna come with me?" Apparently, he didn't.

Rolling her eyes, Raven nodded. What was the worst that could happen? After all, he was just a teenager in a big, strange city, with lots of lights…and lots of nightclubs…and lots of strange women…point taken.

"Awesome." Off he went, swinging his arms and his head raised.

Raven followed after him, wondering where he was going. The comic store was in the other direction. This way were…book stores. Raven watched in astonishment and, she had to admit, some horror, as he entered a bookstore. The green teenager motioned for her to follow him, and she obeyed. She saw him speaking to the cashier, who pulled out a book from under the counter. Beaming, he held it out to her. Curiously, and cautiously, Raven lifted the book from his hand. It was a Stephen King book, and it was in English.

"Where did…?"

"I find it?" Beast Boy finished for her.

Raven nodded. She wasn't too fond of Stephen King…too boring…but this was one that she hadn't read, and it was in English. She would have read anything he gave to her, as long as it was in English. Well, almost anything.

"It took some searching, but I found this back place and they had a couple Stephen King books in stock." He grinned, but not his usual look-what-I-did smirk. This was an are-you-happy smile.

"Thank you." She replied quietly.

He took a step towards her, placing his body against hers. "You're welcome."

Not realizing it, Raven rested her head on his shoulder. She opened the front cover, and read the scrawled words.

_To my love. You are the reason I am still here. Thank you._

_Beast Boy_

"Beast Boy, I don't know what to say…"

"Then don't say anything." He turned her a bit, and kissed her.

An hour later, the two were sitting on a bench in the middle of a busy section of town, awaiting the arrival of their other friends. Their legs were pressed together, Raven's head was again resting on his shoulder, and their fingers were interlocking. His touch was heaven-sent, and was the reason she was still there.


	14. Why?

**Author's Note: Ugh…I wrote an entire chapter, a really good, really long one for this word, and I saved it at school, and now I can't find it. Go figure. So, here's the second version…not as good as it was, but it'll do. I also want to give another shoutout to bbissocute. Thanks for all your help! I appreciate it more than you know.**

**Disclaimer: There is only one Lord of the Ring, but there are 2 Lords of the Titans. And they do not share power. Grr you Cartoon Network and DC Comics!!**

* * *

Chapter 14

Why?

* * *

Raven paced back and forth in her room, wringing her hands. Why had she trusted him? Why had she opened herself up to him? She knew from the very beginning that he was a fake. Maybe she didn't take notice to it, but deep down inside of her mindscape, something was nagging, something was telling her that he was trouble, and lots of it. But she hadn't listened. She had trusted him with the fullness of her heart, tearing down all walls of her soul that had taken so long to build. And now, he was gone. Trapped, hopefully for eternity. 

But what tore Raven up the most was, in her need for someone like her to care for her, she had hurt the one who truly loved her. She had fallen for the mysterious magical being, thinking he was the only one in the world who could love her. And yet, her true love had been with her the entire time. He had been right there, shoving himself at her and what had she done? She had only crushed him, yelled at him, destroyed him. She had taken no notice to the green changeling who so desperately wanted her affection. Instead, she had turned to the stranger, the liar, the deceiver.

But, that was her life's story. She wasn't supposed to love…or feel any emotion at all. She was forced to be dull, quiet, neutral, and dark. Her powers wouldn't allow her to feel emotion. And yet…her powers had closely resembled that of Azar herself. So, why was it that the empress could feel any emotion she chose, and yet Raven could not? Why was it she got the short end of the stick? It didn't have anything to do with her heritage, she was sure. After all, it was her father that was the root of most of her power, not her emotions. Her emotions controlled what actions her abilities took, but if she could keep them restrained, then being able to feel shouldn't be such a hard task.

She shook her head. No, it was just him getting into her mind again. He had scrambled her views, almost to the point of no salvation. She had hurt the one she cared about because of him. She had taken advantage of the green titan's powers, and for that she hated herself.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a steady, soft knock on the door. She waited to hear who would call out to her, but no voice came. Curiosity getting the better of her, Raven opened her door. Her head poked out, turning to view the hallway. No one was in sight. Rolling her eyes, thinking it must have either been a stupid practical joke or just her own imagination, she began to shut the door. But before it was closed, a white piece of paper and a black rose caught her eye. Cautiously, she picked the two items up, and rushed into her room.

The rose had been trimmed of it's thorns…a few drops of blood on the stem revealing that it had been done recently, and by no expert. The empath's dainty fingers caressed the petals…they were silky smooth, as any fresh roses leaves were. Gently, she rested it beside her on her bed, and opened the slip of paper. Tears threatened to swell in her eyes as she read the message.

_Not every rose has its thorn, Raven. You are perfect how you are. Don't let someone bring you down just because they used you. I know it hurts, but hear my out when I say there are those out there who would do anything for you, and would do anything to protect you. Don't give up, Raven. _

Why had she trusted Malchior? Why hadn't she realized that the green boy probably peaking around the corner loved her? Why didn't she allow herself to love him back?

Quietly, she again opened her door, this time leaving her room. Sure enough, she could sense Beast Boy's tense emotions as she walked by. Her eyes looked upwards, and stared at a small tree frog sticking to the ceiling. The frog morphed into a teenager, who was now slightly taller than her. Several of his fingers were covered in Band Aids, a sure sign that he, indeed, had been the one to cut the thorns off of the rose. He looked at her, she looked at him. His eyes sympathized with her…his mouth twitched in a small, comforting grin…his arms opened, and he hugged her. For a moment, he held her close to him, as she had held him the day before. But, unlike him, she hugged back.


	15. Hours

**Author's Note: Chapter 15 is now up. Just 5 chapters to go and it will be Beast Boy mania! Wooo! Oh, and this is set before the chapter Black.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, sadly**

* * *

Chapter 15

Hours

* * *

"How did you drag me into this?" Raven's voice was a mere mumble, and was quickly lost in the swarm of people moving in a swarm around her. 

"Oh but friend Raven, do you not love the mall of shopping?" Starfire's overly happy voice made Raven cringe.

Of course she did not love the 'mall of shopping'. It was amazing anyone could. All the crowds of people, the expensive stores, the claustrophobic atmosphere, and the bland food seemed to be enough to make anyone go running. But instead, it seemed everyone flocked here. And it was Saturday, which was obviously the worst time to come.

"That's it, I'm leaving." Raven turned to go, but was quickly yanked next to Starfire.

"Oh no friend. You promised you would do the browsing with me."

"Only because there is a new bookstore here I wanted to look at, but we've been there, so now I want to leave."

"But you mustn't. I have yet to show you the store Tenigge. They have many dresses of which I wish for you to try on."

"Oh no, I am not going to some clothes store." Raven put her hands on her hips defiantly.

The store was new, and had opened just two days before her book store. It was advertised everywhere as the "Dress-shop for All Occasions". They apparently had every dress you could think of and more, plus some casual clothes, a few tuxedos, some jewelry here and there, shoes, purses, and anything else that had to do with dresses. And they played music constantly. A dull, droning music that had to be related to elevator music. Only the insane went there, and apparently Jump City was filled with insane people, because the store was currently crowded with teenage girls shopping for Homecoming.

Raven rolled her eyes as Starfire dragged her to her favorite section in the back. On the wall was an array of black, grey, white, and navy blue outfits. Most were by the designer Tadashi, and rested just above knee length. Almost all of them had buckles, and many had enough frills to suffocate the wearer. The empath thought most to be either overly-done or just straight out ugly, but one dress spoke to Raven. Not literally, of course, but she was attracted to it. It was a black halter top, and was simply beautiful. Her fingers brushed the fabric for a moment, but recoiled quickly when Starfire's voice rang out.

"Friend Raven, you _must _try on this dress!" The one she was holding was a navy blue spaghetti strap…thing.

The top resembled a wrap of sorts, and the bottom looked like it had gone through a blender. But Raven knew the alien wouldn't leave her alone until she tried it on. As she took the dress from Star, she made herself a silent promise to come back for the black halter top.


	16. Green

**Author's Note: Man, with school back in session, I'm just whipping these chapters out the wazoo (besides the break I just took because my computer crashed)! And I have never been happier with my fanfics. I still suck as a writer, but not as bad as I did when I wrote Secret Admirer, if I do say so myself. Now **_**that **_**story is plain embarrassing. Oh well, enough of the monologue. Oh, and yet another huge thanks to bbissocute. Don't know what I'd do without you Allyssa! **

**Disclaimer: I would if I could, but I can't so I won't.**

* * *

Chapter 16

Green

* * *

Although Raven couldn't find a single thing in Tokyo to read but gum, she had to admit. She liked it. The city lights, the loud, continuous hum from passing pedestrians, the interesting cuisine, and the virtually crimeless nightlife was all quite…calming, for a change. Sure, the noise got annoying, and the lights were sure to give anyone with epilepsy a seizure, but Raven kind of liked it like that. 

Now, that's not saying that if she had a chance to mute the world she wouldn't. She would give anything for some quiet. But change wasn't a bad thing, not in this case. Sitting in a dark room reading got boring, even for Raven. And video games serving as the only source of excitement got pretty dull, as well. But being able to walk down a street you had never seen before…to get lost in a strange city…to walk by someone and not understand a word they were saying…it really got the adrenaline pumping, and it made the empath feel almost human. And to be by herself while she was doing such activities, she would insist it was better alone.

Of course, she had to be alone. Robin and Starfire might as well be on their pre-wedding honeymoon, with the way they were acting. At the hotel, it was no longer a room for the boys and a room for the girls. Nope. It was a room for Cyborg and Beast Boy, a room for Raven, and a room for the couple. Teenagers and their hormones. As for Cyborg, he was always off trying out some new restaurant and it's strange, foreign foods.

But Beast Boy, it was him who made her furious. He was wasting her time, and it really peeved her. For some reason unknown to her, it tugged at her last nerve, and drove her nearly insane. Not even a day after they had arrived in the famous city, he had attracted a herd of fan girls. Forty eight to be exact. They followed him everywhere. Doting on him, waiting on him, and for what? Just because he did some horrible karaoke for them? And Raven knew he could sing better. He sang in the shower all the time. It was when he got nervous and went in front of an audience that he sucked. And yet they fell for him. Probably because he was a Titan.

Did he have to rub it in her face, though? Wherever she went, he would be there, his Japanese girls in tow like a bunch of ducklings. He would grin and wave at her in his usual, energetic way, run over to her, and start to talk. But before he could get two sentences out the girls would be pulling him away from Raven, giggling. Some would give her a death glare, but most paid no heed to the girl in the cloak.

"Hey Raven." Cyborg's voice called to her.

She gave him a curt nod. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I don't stay hungry forever. What are you doing here?"

Raven didn't answer. She was focused on the giant, screaming, squealing mob headed her way. And it was led by Beast Boy. He had a sloppy half grin on his face, as he usually did. But his eyes were fearful, and he was clearly annoyed. Well, at least, it was clear to Raven. His emotions were screaming "I'm sick of this!" But she couldn't believe it. He walked by, not giving a hint of notice to Raven, and barely acknowledging Cyborg before being engulfed in the pack of Japanese teenagers. As the parade moved onward, with a fleeing green Titan again in the lead, Cyborg turned to Raven, a smirk on his face.

"Jealous?"

"I am not! Why would I be jealous of those…creatures?" She defended.

"Looks like someone's been bitten by the Green Bug." He grinned and walked away.


	17. Choices

**Author's Note: This chapter happens right after Green. Enjoy! And please excuse the cheesy ending. Couldn't think of another way to end it.**

**Disclaimer: This is pointless, but, I don't own them**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**Choises**

Ten o'clock was approaching, and it was time for Raven to head to the hotel. The team had promised to be back at their rooms no later than 10:30, and with how far away Raven was, it was going to take her twenty minutes to get there. Who knew a city could be so big? So, cape wafting around her ankles, she turned around and backtracked to the inn.

As she had expected, twenty minutes later she entered through the front double doors of the lobby. The room was lit with several eccentric lamps, and an obviously bored clerk sat at the front desk. Her chin was resting in her hand, and she was reading a book. Tossing an uninterested glance at Raven, she sighed and went back to reading. Raven remained quiet and walked into the elevator opposite the woman, pressing the button with the number 14.

The doors reopened, revealing a dark hallway. Two lamps hung from the walls, and were the only source of light. Moaning, the empath levitated towards her room, which sat opposite of Beast Boy's and Cyborg's. The new couple's room was next to hers. It was a good thing they slept in different beds. Otherwise, they would have a bone to pick with the other members of the team.

Raven slid her card key through the slot in the door, waited for the green light, and turned the handle. The lights were off, and she fumbled for the light switch. Flicking it on, it took all of her energy to not scream in surprise. For on her bed sat a green teenager.

"Hey Raven." He waved innocently.

"What are you doing in my room?" She demanded.

"Well, I figured, since technically it isn't _your _room, I'd pay a visit." He grinned. Raven rolled her eyes. He had a point there.

"What do you want?"

"Just to talk…" Beast Boy hesitated.

"About what?"

"About…all those girls that follow me around all the time. You aren't…mad at me for that, are you?"

"Why would I be mad?" Though her words were monotone, her mind was screaming at her. She had been too obvious with her feelings, yet again.

"I don't know…it's just…you seem kind of upset whenever you see them."

"Well, I'm not."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!" Her eyes grew white, encasing the television in a black aura.

"Because…" The changeling remained calm, as if nothing was happening.

"Because…what?" Raven tried to calm down.

"Because I want you to be mad." The television was released. Raven paused, unsure of what to say.

"What…do you mean?"

Beast Boy stood and walked towards her. His right hand cupped her chin, while his left combed her hair. She tried to back away, but her legs wouldn't move. He looked down into her eyes. She looked up into his. The dark teenager hadn't realized just how tall he had gotten. It wasn't much…a couple inches or so…but still enough to make him a few centimeters taller than her. He pulled her closer to him, her breasts pressing against his chest.

"Beast Boy…" She mumbled, not sure what to say.

"Raven, life is full of choices, and there's a saying that goes 'life is the sum of all of your choices'. I choose you, Raven." Without giving her a chance to reply, he leaned in and kissed her.


	18. Winter

**Author's Note: Chapter 18 is here! I know that they live in California, and it doesn't snow in California, but by the time I realized that, I had typed the entire chapter. So let's just say they are in Steel City or something where it does snow.**

**Disclaimer: -mumbles- I don't own them. Must they rub it my face?**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

**Winter**

* * *

"Friend Raven, do you not wish to make the angels of snow with us?" Starfire asked through her door. 

"Not really my thing." Raven excused herself.

"Do you wish to conduct a battle of the balls of snow?"

"No."

"How about-"

"No." Raven cut Starfire off. "I don't want to build a snowman. I don't want to catch snowflakes on my tongue. I don't want to go ice skating. I don't want to have hot chocolate, and I don't want to go sledding."

"But…um…well…" Though Raven couldn't see her, she was sure Starfire was raising her finger trying to think.

Silence ensued, and the empath was sure that the alien had left. In fact, she had. But only to be replaced by someone else.

"Rae, come on outside. You can't stay cooped up forever."

"I can, and I will, Beast Boy." Raven insisted.

"Alright, if that's the way you are going to be…"

All was quiet, and Raven watched the bottom of her door suspiciously. He had gotten into the habit of turning into a bug and crawling under her door to get in. As she suspected, a small cockroach wriggled under her door and morphed back into Beast Boy. Raven glared at him, but he merely grinned suspiciously.

"What are you doing?" She asked, immediately worried.

"If you don't come out and play with us, I'm going to stay in here and hang out with you." His explanation out, he morphed into a kitten and made himself comfortable on her bookshelf.

"You get down from there you scrawny feline." She hissed, using her powers to pick him up.

The kitten meowed innocently and, once on the ground, turned into a Labrador. The dog barked, and Raven covered his mouth with a muzzle of dark energy. Rolling her eyes, she teleported him back outside. Moments later there was a rapping at her window. Groaning, the telepath turned around and saw a green hummingbird flitting around. If hummingbirds could smile, she knew Beast Boy would be right now. She got up from her bed and opened her window to scream at it, but before she could, the bird flew into her room, turned into a raven, and perched on top of her door. The veins in her temple bulged.

"You get down from there!" She grabbed him, and threw him outside again, but he wouldn't stay. Once more he flew into her room and morphed back into his human form.

"Raven, give it up. You know I won't." He raised an eyebrow.

She moaned, knowing he was right. Grabbing her fur-lined cape and a book, she walked outside with him and sat down on the roof. For awhile she read, but the cold was getting to her. If she wanted to keep warm, she knew she would have to move. With a sigh, she got up and joined in on the snowball fight that was currently going on. She was on Beast Boy's team.


	19. Spade

**Author's Note: Ha! Only one more chapter and I can start writing Beast Boy! –ish excited- I still don't like how this chapter ended, but oh well. Oh, and for the quote "oh sugar honey ice tea", I would like to give credit for the idea to AmyRicketts of DeviantArt.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, but I do own a deck of cards, a heart, a diamond, a club, and a spade. **

* * *

**Chapter 19**

**Spade**

* * *

Raven paced behind her door, her hands intertwining nervously. Tonight was her last night in the Tower, her last night as a real kid, and her last night as Raven Roth. Because tomorrow, she was getting married. She still couldn't believe she had started dating the half-wit-who turned out to not be as dumb as she had thought-let alone become engaged to him. She couldn't believe she was over 16, let alone 20. Just yesterday she had met the other Titans, who technically were no longer Titans. Robin and Starfire had been married for a year, and Cyborg and Bumble Bee were engaged and set to be wed in the next couple months. Tomorrow, it was her turn to grow up. 

A knock resounded through her room, and giving one side-long glance at the white dress hanging in her closet, she opened the door. Her amethyst eyes met with emerald ones, and she gave a tiny smile. He had grown so much in the past few years. He was now over six inches taller than her, and his muscles had filled out nicely. His eyes still held their innocent gleam, though it was accompanied now by the weight of the world and then some. His posture had remained straight, but he always acted as though it was a burden to keep it that way. He had been so stressed lately.

"Hey." He smiled.

"Hey." She repeated.

"I just wanted to tell you goodnight." She stepped out of her room and the door automatically shut behind her.

"Are you inviting Andy?" She hadn't had the guts to ask him. Though they had sent their Save the Date cards months ago, they had sent their own separately, and she had never been sure if he had invited his old girlfriend.

"Yes."

Even his vocabulary had matured. He no longer said "dude", or "shiznit", or her least favorite "oh sugar honey ice tea". That one had become popular with him at around age 17, and took almost two years to get him to stop. She had to admit though, she missed his constant "dude!". It personified him in a way that no other word could. It had only been less than six months since he stopped. When they became engaged.

"Did she say she would come?" There was worry in her voice. She knew that breaking up with her had been hard, and…needless to say…she hadn't taken it well. He had the scar above his eye to prove it.

"She said she was happy for us, but wasn't sure if she could make it."

"Let's hope she doesn't bring a mirror if she does."

The two shared a laugh, remembering how she had chucked her mirror at Beast Boy-now Changeling-when they broke up. Glass had gone everywhere, but a significantly large shard stuck itself above his eye. He didn't let Raven heal it; it took a lot of convincing just to get him stitches. Raven could never figure out why.

"But, in her e-mail she sent me, at the bottom she had this quote, and she explained how it fit our predicament."

Raven gave a quizzical look. "By 'our' do you mean yours and mine, or yours and hers?"

"Both, actually." He sweat-dropped.

"What was the quote?"

"It was 'men are like a deck of cards. You need a heart to love them, a diamond to marry them, a club to beat them, and a spade to bury them.' She told me that she was the one with the heart and club, and you were the one with the diamond."

"And what about the spade?"

"Andy said that within a year of our marriage, you would both need that spade to bury me."


	20. Ends

**Author's Note: This story stars not just Raven, but her three children as well. The triplets are now 16 years old. You do the math for how old Raven and Beast Boy are. Well, this marks the end of my Raven part of the 100 Word Challenge.**

**So…tell me how you liked it for a final chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own them**

**Question:**

**Well, since I will not be doing a full fanfic on Andy, should I do one on the Titans' children? Or no? I'm leaving it up to you, my reviewers. However, regardless the response, they will be in chapters to come, just like Andy. Muhaha**

* * *

Chapter 20

Ends

* * *

"Tane, turn the TV down!" Taro's voice screeched over the volume. 

"What?" The youngest of the triplets called.

"I said…TURN. IT. DOWN!" Not waiting for a reply from his brother, Taro stormed over to the television and flipped it off.

"What'd you do that for?" Tane complained.

"What did I tell you about keeping the volume too high?" A new, monotone voice rose over the argument.

"Oh…hey Mom…" The green boy sweat dropped.

Raven rolled her eyes. She couldn't stand when he did that. The green pigment in his skin, hair, and eyes made him look enough like his father. But when he put his hand oh-so-innocently behind his neck, squeezed his eyes shut, and smiled, he looked too much like his dad to stay angry. And obviously he knew it. The green empath turned around, flicking the television back on. The volume blared, startling all three of them. He quickly lowered it, that same innocent-yet-guilty look playing on his face.

"Where is your sister?" The woman asked.

"She's out with Hanaa and Kori, I think." Taro informed her.

Raven nodded, turning to leave. As she approached the doorway, a small whisper, obviously not meant for her to hear, wafted towards her.

"You can't escape punishment forever, Odie."

Though she couldn't see him, she knew Taro was smirking. Tane despised the name, though when he was younger he adored it. She spun around, ready to stop the onslaught that was guaranteed to come, but was too late. She saw the dark aura covering Taro's body, and before she could blink he was thrown against the wall. A few pieces of plaster fell to the ground, but instead of screaming, the eldest was laughing.

"That the best you got, _Odie_?" He smirked.

The youngest boy's eyes glowed a furious white as he swung his brother across the room, smashing him into the corner where wall met ceiling. More plaster fell in large chunks, hitting the kitchenette heavily. The mother heard the distinct sound of her tea kettle shattering, and so did the boys. Immediately, the purple-haired one was dropped, plummeting to the ground. Tane started to run, but was quickly stopped by his mom.

"Where do you think you're going?" She asked, eyebrow raised.

"Um…" He struggled to think of an excuse to get out.

"You're grounded." His mom decided.

"Please Mom, I have a party to go to tonight!" He begged.

"Not anymore you don't. And I'm thinking of not letting you go to homecoming either." She threatened.

"You can't do that! I already bought tickets for me and Hanaa!" Raven still couldn't get over the fact that he and Kori's daughter were dating. They weren't related, obviously, but even so, it was kind of odd.

"We'll see. Right now, I want you to clean up that mess, then-" Raven was cut short by the doors opening.

A tall man stepped through, his hair tousled. He pulled a comb from his pants pocket, and while he straightened the mess on his head, he glared at his son.

"What happened?" The green man demanded.

"Well, Taro was making fun of me, so I threw him against a wall, and a piece of plaster broke mom's tea kettle and…IT'S NOT MY FAULT!" The miniature of his father screamed, pointing to Taro. "He made me mad! I can't control my telekinesis when I'm angry! He knows that!"

"And so do you. You should know when to lay off." Garfield turned to his older son. "Taro, I expect better of you. You should be more mature and should respect your brother's powers." There was an angry tone to the father's voice.

"Yessir." Taro said, attempting to save himself from an already sinking ship.

"You're not going to that party either, Taro." The green adult punished his son.

"Dad! That's not fair!" The older boy folded his arms over his chest in defiance.

"I do not expect this from my children, least of all from you. Now, unless you want to lose homecoming and prom, I suggest you both go to your rooms."

As the two boys groaned and began marching through the door, the alarm blared. Over the twenty-some-odd years, the blasted thing had not changed. It still lit the room a fluorescent red, and still made that horrible screeching noise that sounded like a dying whale. Because of their heightened senses, it drove Garfield and his two changeling children insane.

Taro forgot about his punishment and rushed to the computer, typing furiously. He had turned into a mini-Nightwing when it came to criminals. He even had his own obsession. She called herself Pink X, and was said to be Red X's daughter. It was no wonder she was his fascination. Garfield couldn't help but notice that she resembled Kitten amazingly.

The two boys gathered around the computer, looking at it sternly. Tane yawned and looked like he was about to fall asleep…much like his father would have. Taro seemed like he would hiss at the screen and claw at it like a cat.

"It's Pink X." He stated.

"No shit Sherlock." The younger brother mocked.

"Call Tacie, Jaime, and Hanaa." The older one ordered, not acknowledging the mockery.

"Sir yes sir!" The green boy saluted dramatically, pulling out his communicator.

The pager was a small cylinder, much like the previous generation. It, however, did not have the antennae, and was a deep green. Each child chose their own color. Taro's was a deep steel blue, Tacie's was a light violet, Hanaa had a black one, and Jaime's was a firebrick red.

Tane paged Jaime, who almost immediately flew through the sliding doors. He was nearly as tall as his father, and had his mother's dark curly hair. He was muscular, but a little thin. He wore a red shirt with a golden and black stripe running diagonally down the center of his shirt. His jeans were a dark black, and a little tight.

Giving a nod to his friend, the green boy sent a message to his sister and Hanna. Within minutes, the first and second generation of the Teen Titans was assembled outside the Tower and either getting into or on their vehicles or floating in the air.

Kori, Hanaa, Raven, and Tacie were hovering, ready for action. The mothers wore their characteristic outfits. Hanaa wore a two piece similar to her moms, but it was black and the metal plating was a brilliant gold. Her hair was tied back in a braided ponytail, flowing ceremoniously below her shoulder blades. Tacie had on a strapless leotard that was a light purple, matching her communicator. Her cape was a bit longer than her mothers, a darker shade of purple than her suit.

Nightwing wore outfit that Kori had described to him when she had traveled to the future all those years ago. His motorcycle now sported a fancy N where his R used to be, and had been spray painted black. Cyborg, in his same metal armor, climbed into the T-Car, now fitted with a Gamestation, surround sound, and many new weapons. His son, too, climbed in next to him.

Garfield morphed into a green raven. Taro morphed into an indigo hawk, swooping around the group. Tane grumbled in jealousy as he climbed onto his icy blue motorcycle, watching his brother spin circles around him. Both boys were in outfits similar to their fathers, but the purple section of their dad's uniform had been changed to match their communicators.

The group now ready, they shot off towards the city, the vehicles using the underwater passage to the city. Within minutes, they were at the scene of the crime. Pink X was giggling as she flirted with a hostage in the bank. Everyone but Taro rolled their eyes at her feminine ways. He merely glared and shouted the characteristic call "Titans, Go!"

Following orders, the five children shot forward, their weapons and abilities ambushing the girl. She let out a girlish scream, but didn't back down. Instead, she pulled out her black gun, marked with a pink X. Go figure. She fired at Taro with a wink, encasing him in a pink gooey mess. As he struggled to escape, the others kept going, only giving him a passing glance. They would get him out soon enough.

Tane used his inherited powers, quickly destroying the gun. Receiving a flirtatious thumbs up from Hanaa, the others advanced, backing the villain into a corner. The criminal smirked, and released a net, trapping the green teenager. Hanaa growled, swooping towards her. Her foot stretched outwards, slamming into the criminal's jaw.

As the battle raged on, the adults waited in the background, observing their children's skills. Their heads turned with every movement, following the group as they flew from corner to corner. They flinched when Pink X was thrown into a wall by Jaime.

"That's my boy!" Cyborg shouted, pumping his fist.

"They've gotten better." Robin observed.

"Timer says seventeen minutes and thirty seven seconds. Looks like a new record to me."

"Well, I guess this is the end of our generation…" Garfield mused, beaming with pride as his sons escaped their traps, assisting their friends.

"…and the beginning of theirs." With a small smile, Raven completed her husband's sentence.


End file.
